Tender
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Ann ingresa a la Universidad. Tiene una vida tranquila y una relación estable con Kamio hasta que se reencuentra con su peor enemigo y todo se descontrola. Hasta el grado de traicionarse así misma y a su novio. Advertencia: Una escena H


_**Yo siempre, todo el tiempo con mis locas ideas… pues nada que, estaba de buen humor y yo sé que a muchas no les cae Ann pero de verdad que deben aprender de ella (¿) ok no. Pero me gusta pensar que ella se muere por Akaya pero jamás en el mundo lo reconocerá y pues, Kamio es el efectivo. Akaya que… que la hermana de Yukimura… Lean pues.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío… Todo Konomi Singer Song**_

 **TENDER**

Mis amigas decían que iba a terminar saliendo con Kamio y a casarme con él. Y no niego que me gustará, además de ser un chico simpático, era divertido y siempre se preocupaba por mí. Me mandaba mensajes de buenos días, cartas, flores, supongo que era inevitable no enamorarme de él. De los románticos pocos. Aunque… a veces en mi mente pensará que Atobe era el mejor partido para mí o cualquier mujer y que Momoshiro era de ese tipo de hombres rudos y fuertes que te defendían. Sin embargo, aunque pensará de más las cosas mi realidad siempre era Kamio…

Aunque algunas veces me sentía en monotonía y aburrida, regresaba a él como la base de mi seguridad y estabilidad. A pesar de que muchos otros chicos comenzaron a buscarme conforme crecía yo seguía con Kamio. A veces coqueteaba con ellos y me divertía la forma en que trataban de llamar mi atención o conquistarme. Mi hermano siempre me regañaba por eso. Debía respetarme a mí y a mi novio. Luego hablaba de que soy mujer y blablablah. Que más daba. Todos los catorces de febrero eran con Kamio, nuestros cumpleaños, las navidades y años nuevos.

Ahora en la Universidad, en nuestro primer curso era la primera vez que no estaba cerca. Ingresamos a diversas universidades. Aunque estábamos en la misma ciudad nuestros campus eran diferentes. Me acostumbre a los coqueteos de otros chicos y mantenerlos al margen. No había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, mi cabello seguía siendo el mismo, era más alta y delgada. Siempre estaba rodeada de chicos y eso me elevaba el ego. Eso les molestaba a las demás chicas pero que podía yo hacer. La que es linda es linda…

Así un día entre todo el alboroto en el jardín platicando con cinco chicos de mi clase sentí la mirada de alguien en mi espalda. Al girarme y buscar, a tres mesas atrás estaba un joven de cabello negro alborotado que tomaba notas mientras oía música. Creí conocerlo. Espere hasta encontrarme con sus ojos verdes. Kirihara Akaya me miraba fijamente, paciente e incluso sorprendido. Sonrió como siempre, el cinismo en sus labios. Lo ignoré.

¿De entre todas las Universidades tenía que volver a verlo a él? ¿Justamente a él? Guardaba un poco de resentimiento por lo que había hecho. Ahora me daba pena, estaba solo o eso creí. A los quince minutos llegó una chica de cabello largo azulado con dos obentos y se sentó a su lado. Supe que era su novia por la forma en que acariciaba su mejilla. Él seguía mirándome.

No pude sacarlo de mi cabeza. Hubiera querido hablarle y correrlo o pedirle que desapareciera su espantosa cara. No me daba buena espina que estuviera ahí. Para colmo lo encontré varias veces en los pasillos, algunas veces con dos compañeros otras con esa chica que aunque era linda, estaba incipida. Bajita y delicada. ¿Qué le veía a Kirihara?

Trate de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo aunque era inevitable, siempre me observaba y me hacía sentir incomoda. Algunas veces lo descubría detrás de un árbol, de varios muchachos, de muros, observándome. Sentía su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me encendía un nerviosismo inquietante. Me sentía vulnerable, como si me desnudara y viera más allá de mi cuerpo o de mi alma. Siempre me ha dado tanto miedo.

A pesar de eso jamás le dije a Kamio o a mi hermano que Kirihara estaba en la Universidad. No era importante. Pero no dejaba de pensar en él. Había cambiado mucho, ya no era el mismo flaco y menudo muchacho con el cabello de alga. Era alto, con rasgos masculinos y sus ojos verdes eran más enigmáticos. Su cabello largo negro caía descuidado por el cuello y la frente, conservaba sus delicados risos. Su forma de vestir, chaqueta de cuero negro y jeans, lo hacía ver más varonil. Me encontré distrayéndome con su andar un par de veces. Abriendo ligeramente los labios cuando lo veía besar a su novia, casi devorarla bajo un árbol o en el pasto. Sus grandes manos y dedos largos tocaban las piernas de la chica y esta reía. ¿Qué pasaba? Me enfurecí. Camine molesta sin escuchar a mis compañeros llamarme.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Habiendo tantas universidades tenías que estar justamente en la mía, Kirihara!— le grite. Su novia se sentó enseguida, estaba asustada y confundida. Era preciosa, sus ojos grandes y azules me recordaron a alguien. Kirihara por otra parte sonreía cínico como siempre, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y se lamió los labios. Sus labios ahora eran más carnosos y… húmedos.

— Sigues con eso, Tachibana. Ya no estamos en secundaria… ¿Quieres dejar de intensear? — dijo con ese mismo aire despreocupado de siempre, tomó la cintura de la chica y la acostó de nueva cuenta en el pasto a su lado y la besó. Sentí más rabia, coraje y algo más que en ese momento no definí. Dejo de besarla y tocarle los pechos— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte ahí? O acaso quieres mirar… ¿te gusta ver? Tú siempre has sido rara, Tachibana.

La volvió a besar. La chica era una muñeca en sus manos, no se quejaba, no protestaba, se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa. Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó. Yo jamás había visto algo así. Ella estaba extasiada mientras él la tocaba. Era diferente a mi trato con Kamio.

— Ve a un hotel maldito pervertido— le dije y me largue furiosa, echando chispas, maldiciéndolo.

Y es que… no pude dejar de pensar en él durante la semana siguiente y la siguiente y no ayudaba mucho verlo con aquella chica, besándose en el jardín mientras pasaba su mano por sus piernas blancas y le susurraba cosas al oído. Ella reía divertida mientras se mordía los labios. Comencé a sentirme extraña. Mi cuerpo ardía cada vez que pensaba en él… era una sensación diferente a la que sentía con Kamio. Si bien, perdí con él mi virginidad a los dieciséis años, no era igual. Kirihara me hacía sentir diferente. Apretaba las piernas cada vez que pensaba en él y muchas veces me sentía húmeda al verlo como seducía a su novia. Estaba enferma, loca o sólo quería que él me hiciera lo mismo o más que a esa chica.

Afortunadamente apague todas esas ideas locas con Kamio. Comencé a tener sexo más seguido lo que lo inquieto un poco. Yo no era tan abierta sexualmente, digamos que lo hacíamos de vez en cuando, digo, a veces no me apetecía hacerlo con el mismo hombre todo el tiempo. A nadie le conté esta vergüenza que Kirihara me hizo sentir. Debía pasar. Recordé lo desgraciado que era en secundaria y también que no conocía nada de él. Luego estaban sus ojos y su molesto cabello. Miraba el techo recordando el cuello delgado y sus manos finas tocando mis pechos, mis piernas. Sus labios carnosos en mi lengua. Imagine su rostro sobre el mío con esa sonrisa sarcástica que comenzó a gustarme. Luego mis manos se movieron a voluntad propia. Comencé a tocarme y susurrar su nombre hasta que…

— ¿Qué hice? Soy una enferma… porque con él— y lloré, lloré mucho. Me sentí sucia, traicionada por mí misma. Habiendo tantos hombres con que podía ser infiel a Kamio. Tenía que ser Kirihara.

Estaba Atobe, siempre me dijo que estaba abierta una cita con él, pero ya no vivía en Japón. Momoshiro tenía novia por lo último que supe de mi hermano. Así que ya no quedaba ninguna salida. Y Chitose se había ido a viajar por el mundo, a él también le parecía linda, me lo dijo un día antes de irse, en secreto para no molestar a mi hermano.

Cuando creí que podía sobrevivir con ello, reprimiendo mí deseo yo misma o con Kamio. Tuvo que suceder. Un viernes mis compañeras me invitaron de antro. Decían que tenía tiempo que no salíamos juntas y que era el cumpleaños de una de ellas. No pude negarme, en parte podría ayudarme a distraerme y porque no conocer a un tipo equis y sacar toda esa frustración con él. Shinjiku tenía novedades y una de esas era un nuevo antro. Estaba completamente a reventar, la música ardía entre electrónica y rock. Mis amigas pidieron unos tragos y yo necesitaba muchos. Mientras bailaba con ellas. Un grupo de desconocidos se acercó. Hicieron las preguntas de rigor y mis amigas comenzaron a bailar o aceptar tragos de algunos de ellos. Otro me abordo, tomándome de la cintura y comencé a bailar con él. No hablaba mucho y si lo hacía no lo oía. Me tome tres cervezas, cuatro vodkas y ron. Decidí embriagarme mientras besaba a ese desconocido al que mi mente decidió sustituir con Kirihara. Incluso le susurré su nombre, pero el tipo no parecía importarle, estaba más interesado en manosearme. Estaba tan ebria que no me importo si en ese momento abusaba de mí.

Mi vista estaba un poco nublada. Sentía sus manos bajo mi falda y luego una botella romperse en su cabeza. Escuché a mis amigas gritar. Unas me llamaron. Alguien tomo mi mano y corrí con dificultad por las zapatillas. Sentí el aire fresco de la noche y un dolor de estómago terrible. Vomite. Las luces me deslumbraron. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, una voz varonil preguntar si estaba bien. Giré para ver mejor. Kirihara tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en mi vida.

— Había escuchado que eras un poco zorra, pero… ¿Qué te pasa? Ni siquiera lo conoces. Además de estar tocándote te iba a robar la cartera. ¿Qué no piensas?

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! ¡Tú eres peor que yo! Engañaras a todos, a la pobre diabla que está contigo pero yo sé quién eres…

— No voy a discutir con un borracho. ¿Dónde vives? Te pido el taxi. Porque seguramente tus amigas deben estar igual o peor que tú.

— ¡Óyeme bien Kirihara! ¡Apestas!— no sabía bien que decía mi boca, pero mi cuerpo se acercó demasiado a él. Olía a cigarro y perfume. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y no sabía si era el alcohol o algo más dentro de mi cuerpo. Estuve tan cerca que casi roce sus labios.

— Me lo dice una ebria… que acaba de vomitar. ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Cállate! Te crees mucho, siempre alardeando y humillando a otros, pero la realidad es que eres peor… eres nefasto… eres— y mi cuerpo comenzó a hablar. Me acerque demasiado, tanto que mis pechos tocaron su abdomen, mi respiración se agito. Mi mano derecha acarició su mejilla. Él no me alejo.

— Ven conmigo… —pidió.

Tomamos un taxi. En el viaje recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche el latido de su corazón. Observe sus manos de cerca. Las toque. No, ya no era el mismo mocoso fantoche de antes. Este Kirihara era diferente. No supe que hora era ni cuanto duro el trayecto. Subimos unas escaleras. Abrió la puerta y entramos. Supuse que era su departamento, olía a él.

— Date un baño. Luego te llevaré a tu casa. Imagínate que tu hermano te vea en ese estado.

— Imagínate tú, que mi novio Akira-kun sepa que estoy en tu casa… o tu novia.

Él no respondió. Encendió la televisión. Saco una toalla y me llevó al baño. Abrió el agua fría y me ordeno entrara.

— No me quitaré la ropa frente a ti, pervertido… el agua esta fría además. ¿Qué quieres? Matarme.

— Es mejor que los borrachos se bañen con agua fría, se les baja el efecto.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso…? Has de tener mucha experiencia— tampoco respondió. Estaba serio — porque no te bañas conmigo— rodee su cuello con mis brazos, me acerque de nuevo hasta rozar su nariz con la mía, él seguía quieto, inexpresivo.

— Tachibana…— dijo.

Me besó. Bajó con violencia el cierre del vestido. Arrancó mis medias con desesperación y violencia. Yo tiraba de sus cabellos. El agua seguía cayendo. Nos metimos bajo la cascada de la regadera. Él se quitó enseguida la ropa sin dejar de besarme. Todos sus movimientos estaban llenos de ansiedad, de locura. Me tocaba de una forma obscena, agresiva, me encendió. Me tocaba mejor que a esa novia suya. Mientras nos besamos y me abrazaba, cerró la llave. Empapados fuimos a la cama. Sus besos me devoraban en todo el cuerpo. Yo no dejaba de tocarlo de sentir su piel en mis manos. Abrí los ojos para ver como dejaba un camino de besos desde mis pechos hasta mi abdomen. Abrió mis piernas. Su lengua era tan suave que comencé a gemir. Enrede su cabello negro en mis manos mientras decía su nombre. Sí, yo quería esto desde antes, desde siempre. Desde que lo odiaba. Quería hacerlo caer, dominarlo, tenerlo a mis pies como ahora. Que no se resistiera. Hacer que me deseará siempre. Era hábil con los dedos. Tenía experiencia y yo no podía decir mucho, no había mucha comparación. Kamio era tierno y dulce. Kirihara una bestia. Me hizo llegar varias veces, muchas más de las que pudiera contar. Cuando iba a penetrarme se detuvo un momento. Agachó su cabeza, sus manos cerradas en sus piernas.

— No… esto no está bien— dijo entonces. Yo seguía con las piernas abiertas. Me levante un poco y tome su rostro en mis manos.

— Hazlo… después no vamos a volver a vernos… sólo una vez.

— Me conozco, Tachibana… voy a querer hacerte el amor todo el tiempo. Me gustas, siempre me has gustado. Sólo que nunca supe… y esto no está bien. No se merece esto la hermana de Buchou.

— Que bonita forma de enfriar las cosas… — me sorprendí por escuchar la confesión y conocer la identidad de esa niña escuálida que…

Lo abrace. Recargue su cabeza en mi pecho y le dije que no iba a haber otra oportunidad.

—Tú siempre ganas…— dijo y me besó de nuevo con el mismo frenesí. Abrió mis piernas con violencia y entró en mí de la misma forma.

Fue distinto a hacerlo con Kamio. Kirihara se movía de diferente forma, tiraba de mis cabellos y sus caricias estaban llenas de lascivia. Yo no podía evitar gemir, gritar, y arañarle la espalda. Cuando me tuvo en cuatro sobre la cama pude ver la fotografía de él y su novia, la hermana de Yukimura-San. Una niña bastante bonita, pero una niña. ¿Qué demonios pensaba Kirihara? No pasaba de los quince años. Él se dio cuenta que miré la foto y bajo el retrato. Continuó con sus embestidas hasta que… llegó al límite y yo también.

Miré el reloj, las cinco de la mañana. Ni siquiera avise que llegaría tarde. Kirihara se quedó dormido abrazándome. Al moverme para levantarme e irme él se aferró más a mí.

— Quédate un poco más, te haré el desayuno.

— Por favor, Kirihara. Esto sólo fue una aventura. Quería darte una lección.

— No mientas. Sé cómo me mirabas y los celos que te daban cuando estaba con la hermana de Buchou. Sé que te gusta la forma en que te miro porque tu insignificante novio lo te hace senti a.

— No empecemos a pelear— busque mi vestido que estaba aún húmedo al igual que mi ropa interior —reconozco que fue el mejor sexo de mi vida hasta ahora… ¿Quién lo diría? Contigo… ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo tan bien?

— Ann— se levantó de la cama, me abrazó por la espalda, dejando su frente en mi hombro derecho. No le importó cubrir su desnudes. El espejo me mostró al verdadero Kirihara. Era noble, tierno y transparente y me mostró a la verdadera yo.

No sé lo que es amar a un hombre. Tal vez tiene razón y yo sólo tengo amor para mi querido hermano. Los hombres son medios, accesorios, desechables. Me separé. Fui por mi bolso. Le di las gracias por salvarme de un asalto o una violación.

— La hermana de Yukimura es preciosa… cuídala.

— Ann… ya sabes dónde vivo.

No respondí. Salí de su casa. Cerré la puerta y corrí a la salida. No quería mirar, no quería que mi corazón palpitara tanto sin sentido. Tome el primer taxi que encontré y desaparecí. Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de saber dónde estaba o cual era el número de su casa. Llame a mi hermano, estaba furioso, invente quedarme en casa de una amiga pero no funcionó la coartada, ellas estaban preocupadas por mí y llamaron a casa. Qué más da, le dije que me quede dormida en un café esperando que se me bajara la borrachera. Mande un mensaje a Kamio para confirmar que estaba bien y que hablaríamos más tarde. Al llegar a casa mi hermano me regañó incluso me advirtió que si volvía a suceder tendría que comenzar a buscar departamento. Después del sermón caí en mi cama. Aún mi ropa llevaba el olor de Akaya.

 _ **Pues cualquier cosa detalle, queja, etc. Me gustaría saberla.**_


End file.
